


Bonds that Bind Us

by Onyx_Lenora_Traise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Magic, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Lenora_Traise/pseuds/Onyx_Lenora_Traise
Summary: I was always attracted not by some quantifiable, external beauty, but by something deep down, something absolute. Just as some people have a secret love for rainstorms, earthquakes, or blackouts, I liked that certain undefinable something directed my way by members of the opposite sex. For want of a better word, call it magnetism. Like it or not, it’s a kind of power that snares people and reels them in.Haruki Murakami, South of the Border, West of the Sun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with all things Loki and couldn't resist another story but this time I created my very own original characters.
> 
> Omidah and other Original Characters (c) Onyx_Lenora_Traise  
> Marvel characters (c) Stan Lee  
> Gods (c) History

 

Omidah looked up from the book she was reading when she heard someone call her name. Ever since she agreed (was forced) to live in the Avengers tower, all quiet time and privacy went out the window. She saw her godfather Coulson enter the room, a grim look on his face

(A/N: he's very much alive in this story. Always been one of my favorite characters from Avengers)

 

"what's wrong? You look real distressed," Coulson sighed and sat next to her, he was not happy with the news he had to tell her but it was Fury's orders

"Fury has assigned you to a mission but I don't think you're going to like it; I sure as hell don't."

Omidah raised an eyebrow, curiosity evident in her eyes, she knew all too well that when her godfather wasn't happy with a mission she had (which was rare), it was dangerous and life threatening and those were the best kind for her.

She giggled, "finally something to do! Please tell me it's really dangerous with lots of fighting,"

Coulson rolled his eyes at her excitement over the matter, she really was a strange young lady.

"Do you remember Thor's brother the infamous Loki?"

"yeah I remember him, how could I not? I nearly whooped his ass when he tried to escape from the helicarrier and I would have succeeded too if I didn't have you to worry about. I still owe him a beating for nearly killing you."

She knew that if Coulson had faced Loki alone that day and gotten the injuries he had without immediate medical assistance, he would have died

"Thor is bringing Loki back here on earth as a punishment from Odin to atone for his actions and he'll be confined to the tower with you as his warden."

Omidah stayed quiet processing the information related to her. She started to laugh. Coulson shot her a confused look.

"Oh my Ra! Do you have any idea how deliciously ironic this is?"

Coulson shivered when his goddaughter cackled (you know that comical laugh in animes when a twisted plan was in place?)

 

 

 

"So when will he be arriving? Where will he be sleeping? I need to prepare....oh my there is so much I need to look after."

Coulson shook his head in disbelief, she was taking this news well, too well for his liking

"Calm down Omidah sheesh, you're behaving like its your long lost friend that's coming for a visit. Why are you so excited anyways?"

She rolled her eyes "It's not everyday you get to meet a Norse god and now I'm gonna know two of them, plus I can finally have questions answered on magic and literature."

"Why can't you just ask Thor about all of that stuff"

"No offense to Thor but he doesn't really know the in-depth knowledge I seek and from what he's told me about his brother, well apart from what I've researched, Loki is like a walking, living fricking Norse encyclopedia. I'm kinda hoping also that he can give me an insight on some of my abilities, still rusty in some aspects."

Coulson give Omidah a have-you-lost-your-marbles-kind of look, she just smiled

"Relax I know what I'm doing, besides he's going to be here for a long time and eventually he will have to talk to someone, so I volunteer as tribute."

"I have to remember to get your brain checked for loose screws"

Omidah faked a gasp and threw a cushion at Coulson making him laugh

"but all jokes aside, I know what I'm getting myself into. The others won't agree with my methods of doing things but I never fail a mission. If Odin is sending Loki here to atone for what he did, he's not going to do so by being distant and locking himself in his assigned room which I have a good feeling he'll do,"

"So what's your game plan then," Coulson asked

"quite simple actually, I'm going to be his friend" she flashed Coulson a smile *any second now 3,2,1.....*

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!?"

 

 

 

 

Sitting in the lounge, Omidah poured over the numerous files sent to her by Fury. The files contained information on the objective of her mission and information on Loki which she didn't need but due to protocol Fury sent them to her anyways.

Getting up and heading to the kitchen, she grabbed a glazed donut and a cup of coffee and headed back to the sofa. She needed to finish compiling her report of how she'll go about executing her mission; leave it up to the Director to give her extra homework. When she reentered the sitting area Tony was reading one of her files.

"If that was meant to kill someone you would be dead right now. Tony why do you have to be so nosy?"

Tony looked up from the file and grinned "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't love me my dear."

"You're like the cousin I never had Tony, of course I love you. It's your need to poke your nose in everyone's business is what errs me," she said matter of factly.

Tony glanced back at the file he just read, an eyebrow arched upwards

"So eye-patch finally decided to give you a mission after 6 months and he felt it was a good idea to have you babysit a temperamental Norse god?"

"I'm not complaining, its better than nothing and besides I'm looking forward to this mission and before you ask why, it cause I think it will be a great challenge for me."

Tony studied her for a few seconds "knowing you and I know you quite well, it's more than one reason. Just be careful okay kiddo?"

Omidah walked over and gave him a quick hug "I'll be fine Tony, what I'm worried about is how you and everyone else feels about having Loki in the tower"

Rolling his eyes Tony flicked Omidah's nose "the hell Tony, what was that for?"

"Just felt like it and we'll be fine just as long as Reindeer games behaves."

She and Tony both knew it was easier said than done.

 

 

 

 

 

It took one week for Omidah to have everything prepared for Loki's arrival. Looking down at her watch, it showed half past one. She was informed that Thor would be bringing Loki by two.

Dressed in a simple olive turtleneck sweater and black jeans accompanied by ankle high boots, she stood on the balcony standing a distance away from the helipad.

Shifting her eyes back to her watch which now showed half past two. Omidah groaned in annoyance *Thor is late.....which is not really like him.....what's taking them so long?*

"Well this is very unprofessional, unless Odin changed his mind and decided to keep Loki imprisoned on Asgard." She frown at the idea "Oh goddess I hope that isn't the case,"

Pulling out her work phone she was about to speed dial Fury when a bright light descended from the sky and landed on the helipad. As quickly as it came, it vanished and left standing was Thor and beside him the infamous Loki as Coulson likes to call him.

She breathed a sigh of relief glad they didn't cancel at last minute but pulled a straight face and decided to mess with Thor a little bit for making her wait.

"Thor you are late by thirty minutes and twenty-five seconds, I was beginning to wonder if plans were cancelled."

Thor flashed her a quick grin "Lady Omidah I apologize for the delay but there was a slight mishap before our departure," he grumbled the last part while gliding his eyes in Loki's direction.

Omidah had to refrain herself from snickering. Leave it up to the God of Mischief to cause a mishap

"I see. Well mishaps do happen" she said with a shrug "but you're still late, so to make it up to me, you are not allowed pop tarts for the next week."

Omidah watched as Thor became slightly pale and looked like he was about to pass out. She started to laugh because he just looked like a lost puppy

"Thor I'm joking, I would never deny you pop tarts, you'll simply go into a coma without them but you still have to make up for being late okay?"

Thor breathed in relief and smiled "I'm thrilled that my pop of tarts will not be taken away from me and once again I'm sorry for the delay,"

 

 

 

Nodding she began to walk over to the brothers, a perplexed look crossed her features when she noticed the muzzle around Loki's mouth. The darn thing looked very uncomfortable and she thought it was very unnecessary. It angered her slightly. Wasn't Loki a prince of Asgard? Why was he being treated like an animal?

"Thor I would very much appreciate it if you removed that infernal contraption off your brother and please for the love of the river Nile take off these chains, he looks very uncomfortable. He's not a prisoner in Asgard but a guest in the Tower," She said with a slight irritation in her voice.

She felt eyes on her, so shifting her gaze from Thor she found Loki staring at her in confusion.

"Well if he didn't try to escape the moment he felt the dungeons, he wouldn't be in chains"

"Regardless he's here now so take 'em off, we still need to get him settled plus I need to report to Fury in the next half hour. You and I both know he gets like a cranky old lady when he's kept waiting"

Thor faced Loki preparing to remove the 'infernal contraption' as Omidah called it. Once it was off, the chains were next. Loki gently rubbed his wrists and looked back at the female across from him.

She sent him a gentle smile which only confused him further. He searched her eyes and found no hostility in them, just curiosity and slight excitement.

"Much better, thank you Thor. Well let me be the first to welcome you back to Stark Towers Mr. Laufeyson. My name is Omidah Pennwinkle and I'll be looking over you as you stay here." She grinned at her intro speech and the look of sheer confusion and disgust in Loki's eyes. He really didn't want to be there.

"Come gentlemen, there is much to do and I have...." glancing at her watch she turned and slowly started to walk back inside "fifteen minutes to do so before my boss starts screaming like a banshee in my eyes for reporting late."

The two brothers looked at her retreating form, glanced at each other and followed her through the waiting door. Loki groaned internally, he really didn't want to be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connecting with someone is not necessarily a bond with a significant other, or even a friend, but can be the indefinable - perhaps the rarest and most precious thing in life to find at all.
> 
> Donna Lynn Hope

Loki sat puzzled as he observed his 'overseer' as she paced the room she called the sitting area. After Omidah quickly took himself and Thor to his designated floor, she dismissed his brother, told him to get comfortable, pulled out some sort of talking device and ignored him ever since.

Next he couldn't wrap him mind around the fact she was being nice to him or why she didn't seem to be the slightest uncomfortable around his presence, and why she looked excited the first time she looked his way. It was confusing and it made him angry.

Omidah on the other hand was trying to get Fury off the phone as quickly as possible but it seemed that her efforts were futile. She could feel Loki's aura of boredom; this was not how she wanted to leave a first impression (which won't really matter to the royal trickster either way but its the thought that counts at least).

"Pennwinkle are you even listening to me?" She rolled her eyes "what else could I be doing since you just keep talking"

"Don't sass me woman, I can revoke your privileges and have you confined to the tower."

"Do that and I'll tell everyone what happened in Fiji."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me boss." She said in a sing song voice.

Fury started grumbling profanities under his breath. "Just keep me informed about your progress." Fury hung up.

Omidah moved the phone as the dial tone came on, watched the screen blankly and gave a small yet audible snarl. "Did that chili eating mother--ass just hang up on me!? I see. Alright Fury, we'll see who has more balls than the other."

Sticking the phone into her pocket, she turned her attention back to Loki. His facial expression was neutral but his eyes showed anger. Just great.

"I'm really sorry about that. My boss just doesn't know when to shut up."

Loki did not answer her. He got up, made his way to the shelves of books and picked out one, then returned to the couch. Omidah smiled at his choice 'William Shakespeare's Merchant of Venice' she loved that one.

"Are you hungry?" Silence

"Is there anything I can get you as you wallow in silence?" More silence.

"Have you always been so reticent? It will do you no good to just sit there and ignore me. I just want to help."

"Then don't mortal. You're very annoying."

"Is that the best insult you got? I already know I'm a mortal wise arse; you can do better than that your lordship. Come on throw another insult." Omidah's voice was dripping with sarcasm and a wide smile was on her face as she looked at Loki.

Loki on the other hand grew angry at her taunt and slammed the book shut.

"What's the matter God of Mischief, no come back? I must say this is a let down. Wuss."

Loki quickly walked towards the annoying female with murderous intent and grabbed her upper arms, lifting her off the ground.

"For the death of Odin, what is your problem you mewling quim!? Do you wish for me to destroy you? Do you have any idea who I am and what I can do to you?"

Omidah continued to smile as she looked into Loki's breathtaking blue-green eyes. Just being elevated at his eye level, she leaned in her face and planted a quick kiss on Loki's nose; giggling as she moved away.

All of Loki's anger vanished and replaced by utter confusion.

The look on Loki's face caused Omidah to burst into a fit of giggles. The sound spreading throughout the room, filling it and caused Loki's heart to do a weird flip but he quickly pushed it aside.

"I'm really sorry, I don't mean to be so happy but its just that, believe it or not, I've always wanted to do that if I ever got the change to meet you.

It's so good to finally say that I can scratch that off my bucket list; kiss the God of mischief on the nose." She said matter of factly.

Loki gave her that 'I-truly-believe-you're-really-dumb' kind of look.

"Now Loki are you hungry? I'm sure you haven't eaten a full course meal in quite some time and I'm happy to cook for you if you'd let me."

Loki just continued to watch the strange girl he was holding, trying to find something, anything, that would reveal if she was playing him for a fool; there was absolutely no way any sane person, who knows of his reputation would be happy to do anything with him. Alas, he could find nothing but pure glee in her hazel eyes.

"Come on Loki, as much as I enjoy looking into your eyes, I too am hungry. So, can you please put me down, lasagna is calling out to me."

Finally able to register her words, he slowly placed her down "What game are you playing mortal?"

 

Omidah arched a brow at his sudden question "I don't understand the question. If you're referring to why I'm not afraid of you, it's because I'm not."

"But you are aware of the things I've done or of the people I've killed on this pathetic planet, have you not?"

She could hear the irritation in his voice, whether it be from the realization that he is now on said planet he caused havoc or something else entirely, she wasn't sure.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of all that you've done and what you're capable of doing but I can't comprehend what that has to to with, why I can't be nice to you or simply talk to you." Sighing she crossed her arms and gave him her full attention.

"I want you to fully understand something. My world has people in it that has done a lot of bad things to good people, some still continue to do so. I work for an organization that kills those type of people and my hands are stained with the blood of a few.

"Everyone in this tower has killed someone, whether it's to save the lives of people, revenge, brashness and cockiness or in your case trying to concur this world. The reason you're labeled the 'bad guy' its because you chose to be all flashy about it; making yourself a spectacle, parading in front a crowd of people who recorded you and post it around the world and to put the cherry on top the ice cream Sunday, you went and brought an alien army through a large hole in the sky, attacking one of the largest cities in the world." Omidah let out a sigh.

"Look all I'm trying to say is, no one's a saint in this place, we all have our reasons for doing what we do. I just don't want you feel like you're the only screw up. The others may or may not be judgmental towards you and I know you won't give a dam but I want you to know that I'll be looking out for you, Okay?"

Loki snickered "I don't need a mere mortal to look out for me."

"Well you really don't have much of a choice. I'll be looking out for you whether you like it or not, plus you really shouldn't think little of us mortals, we can surprise you. Have you never heard the saying, don't underestimate your opponent? Now if you don't mind, please follow me so I can prepare dinner."

 

 

With that she turned on her heels and headed towards the elevator, which opened automatically for her.  
Loki stepping in after her, each opposite the other.

"Good evening miss Pennwinkle and Mr. Laufeyson, where can I take you."

Omidah smiled "J.A.R.V.I.S, good evening to you too and please call me Omidah, the formality is too much."

"If you wish miss."

"Thank you, will you please take us to the main lounge? I'm going to prepare dinner."

"I see. The others will be quite excited about dinner; would you like me to notify them the moment you've finished?"

"Sure that would be great, thank you."

At the end of the short conversation, they arrived at the desired floor.

"Your stop miss. Have a good evening."

Omidah chuckled realizing he's never going to address her by her first name.

"Thanks a lot JARVIS. Catch you later. Come on Loki, this is going to be so much fun."

Loki scoffed at her enthusiasm as they passed the seating area and headed into the large kitchen.

"I fail to see how cooking is fun. Its a maids' chore if you ask me."

Taking no offense, Omidah tied her hair with chopsticks and put on her apron.

"Just have a seat on the bar stool and here,"

 

Taking a book from behind her back, she placed it in-front for him. Loki realized it was the same book he took from the shelves earlier. How did she get it without him noticing?

"I've been told you love to read, so I organized for that library to be on your floor and while I prepare dinner this will help you pass the time."

Loki couldn't figure her out; She was strange. Then he saw her remove her footwear and placed them by the door of the kitchen; he was more puzzled.

Omidah saw his puzzled look as she returned back into the kitchen; she chuckled.

"This is something I do when I prepare meals; it warns everyone who walks into the lounge that I'm in the kitchen. I like cooking with no disturbances.....well unless I invite anyone. Now time to get to work."

"Why would you do something so trivial? It makes no sense."

 

She headed into the pantry and returned to the island, placing the ingredients onto it "as I stated earlier it's to warn the others. I started preparing dinner about two years ago because I strongly believe we here at the tower are a family and family should have home cooked meals."

Loki rolled his eyes and continued to read but still listened on

"So three months after I started cooking, Tony decided to be real jerk. I decided to make chocolate fondue and an assortment of treats in which you can dip into the chocolate; anyways Tony was drunk from the previous day, having thrown one of his extravagant parties. I turn my back for 10 minutes and when I returned Tony was face flat in the fondue, chocolate was splattered all over the kitchen walls, all the assortment s were gobbled down; it was a disaster."

Loki watched as she moved back and forth,

"Oh how wonderful it was to make him pay for wasting rich chocolate but that's a tale for another time"

Loki scoffed, "So do you have anything in particular you like to eat?" She asked.

Loki looked up from his book and watched as she mixed some contents in a bowl, while periodically blowing strands of hair from her face.

"None that you should concern yourself with,"

"Aww come on, I'm curious to know, so that way I can add your preferred dishes to the dinner menu."

Loki didn't like the feeling he was getting when she made that statement; she was showing an genuine interest in him and it felt weird. He decided not to respond to her and continued reading.

 

A comfortable silence fell between them and the only sound that emanated from the kitchen was the clanking of pots and pans. As some time passed, Loki would periodically glance at her from behind his book, making sure not to get caught.

"Here you go Loki" Omidah said while placing a small plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of him. Loki lowered his book and eyed the cookies with suspicion

"If you think they're poisoned, then think again. I like you, so i have no intentions of harming you in anyway."

Loki ignored what she said to try and subdue the feeling in his chest. He refused to take her words literally; no one cared about him and he had to keep reminding himself of that.

"How did you makes these so fast?"

Omidah smiled "we've been in here for well over an hour now. Dinner is almost done and I'm now preparing to clean up. Plus I tend to bake goodies first before doing the actual cooking."

Loki looked at the cookies and back at Omidah who already turned away to start cleaning up.

Cautiously he picked up one and bit into it. Loki suppressed a groan; he had never eaten a cookie that tasted so divine. The chocolate melted on his tongue, sending a tingling sensations to his taste buds. The texture was soft, fluffy-like but was still solid. It was one satisfying cookie.

Within a matter of minutes the entire plate was cleared and he let out a satisfying sigh. The sound of the timer was set off almost simultaneous and when he looked in Omidah's direction, she was removing dishes from the oven and quickly rushing to set the table.

 

He was surprised that she cooked so many dishes in such a short period of time. He wondered if they tasted as good as they looked and smelt.

"Hey Loki are you comfortable eating with the others around or would you like to go back to your floor?"

He scoffed "I refuse to dine with incompetent mortals."

Omidah puffed her cheeks like a little child and pouted.

"You're not fun Loki, I really wanted to see how well you work under pressure. Oh well, I'll prepare a plate for you in a few."

Before he could respond to her statement, Tony entered the kitchen with a glass of scotch.

"Hey river Nile, what's cooking good looking?"

"Tony Stark, what have I told you about coming into the kitchen when I'm cooking! Do you want a repeat of what happened the last time you were in here?"

Loki observed the two conversing and how sudden Tony became nervous; beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. Just what did she do to him to cause such a reaction?

"Ah-am I'll just be in the lounge. Sorry Omidah." With that Tony quickly walked out.

Loki continued to observe the young woman as she finished setting the table. He was still trying to figure her out. Being able to analyse someone and tell the type of person they are was a specialty of his but with her it was somewhat difficult.

"Jarvis can you let everyone know that dinner is ready. Thank you."

"Absolutely miss."

 

Omidah continued to move around the kitchen, ensuring that everything was in order. Tony decided to stick his head through the kitchen door.

"Hey, did I hear something about dinner? Don't mind if I do."

Omidah sighed 'He is a sucker for punishment.' "Sure Tony come on in. Have a seat and wait for the others. I'm going to fix a plate for Loki."

Tony chuckled "let me guess, Reindeer Games thinks we're beneath him and chooses to dine alone."

Loki shot Tony glare and boy if looks could kill, Tony would have dropped dead by the one Loki was giving him now.

Completely ignoring him, Tony moved to the bar and poured himself a drink

"So what's on tonight's menu Omidah?"

She smiled "Egyptian cuisine. Remember I promised everyone I'd try something new every few months...."

Tony nodded "well I decided to cook dishes from my distant home land. I hope you guys like it. Please ask the others to send me their feedback."

Tony looked at her perplexed "wait a minute, aren't you joining us tonight?"

She shook her head as she continued her task "not tonight tin can. I wish to keep Loki company before I start my training."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that the mission would cause them to see less of her now that she had to watchman Loki but he wasn't expecting it so soon; he didn't like it.

Omidah laughed at Tony's antics "oh stop being dramatic, sharing is caring. You guys had me all to yourselves for these past few years, now allow me to delegate my time to someone else.

And before you say anything else, I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, just that you'll see less of me from time to time. So behave and exercise some patience."

Tony walked over to her and ruffled her hair "You're right, just a bit paranoid."

Omidah quickly hugged him "best cousin ever. Thanks tin can."

Removing herself from Tony's embrace she returned to her task. After packing enough food and what she believed would full the Asgardian, packaged everything in a bag.

"All done. Come on Loki we'll eat dinner on your floor. See you later Tony."

Loki watched as she bounced happily out the room before quietly following behind her.

Tony on the other hand was puzzled and quickly pulled out his phone to call the others. There were a few things that needed to be discussed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter after a while.
> 
> Just a little interaction between the Asgardian brothers. Also, just a little fun between Omidah and everyones favorite red head.

Loki didn't remove himself from where he was sitting long after Omidah had left. He looked out at the night sky, the sound of the city below buzzing in his ears.

Reaching his hand gingerly to his face, he touched his right cheek and it's as if he can still feel the warmth of her touch; why he allowed her to touch him in the first place was beyond him. There was something about her that he couldn't explain, it both intrigued and angered him at the same time.

"There you are brother, I was hoping not to find you brooding in the dark but yet here you are. Have you endulged in supper as yet?"

Loki groaned in irritation at the loss of his short lived tranquility.

"Why brother, come right in. Always a pleasure to see you."

"Sarcastic as ever I see brother...."

"I'm not your brother Odinson."

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki's dramatics "Whether you like it or not, I am and will always be your brother Loki. Now, I'm just here to let you know that I'm returning to Asgard, so be nice and try not to give lady Omidah a hard time, as well as the others."

Loki scoffed "I could care less of the others."

Thor smiled and refrained from pointing out that Loki made no rebuttal against Omidah and knew that when he'll be away, his brother would be in good hands.

"Well I will be taking my leave now. I bid thee good night."

Loki failed to acknowledge Thor. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear his brother leave.

Being suspicious of Thor's silence he turned to find him gone.

 

*************************************************

 

Tying her hair up for the night and dressed in her favorite sweatpants and tank top that reads 'Shakespeare is bae' Omidah made her way to Natasha's room; tonight is their weekly girl's night in.

Knocking once she reaches Nat's door, she entered and smiled when spotting her favorite red head cleaning a handgun.

"So are you going to stand there admiring me cleaning this beautiful piece of machinery or are you gonna get your cute butt in here and tell me about your new favorite pass time.

Omidah rolled her eyes and locked the door before making her way over to the large bed

"Watching you clean that gun is a beautiful site but what it is you speak of me having a cute butt...you sure you're not mistaking mine for Clint's'?"

Omidah dodged the pillow that was aimed for her head and shot her bestie a did-you-seriously-just-do-that look.

"Oh just shut your trap, don't give me that look and tell me how things are progressing with Mr.grumpy"

Omidah laughed and launched herself at Nat, hugging her around her waist, not before hitting Nat in her the head with the same pillow

"He's not so bad you know. Yes, a bit grumpy but what do you expect with being confined in a tower with people who you've tried to kill and who dislikes you, not to mention the same city you've tried to concur. I would have been grumpy too. It's only a natural response."

Nat pinched Omidah's cheeks

"Natural response huh? You are too kindhearted for your own good"

"Would you love me any less because of that?"

Nat shook her head "absolutely not, we love you for that big heart you have."

Omidah rubbed her cheeks and pouted "but you know Omidah"

She looked at Nat, curiosity on her face "for the record, we don't dislike Loki that much it's just he needs to makes amends for what he's done."

"I know Nat and he'll get better you'll see. All he needs is some tender loving care and tough love. Now enough of that, tell me about Budapest."

Nat groaned and hit Omidah with a pillow. Cue pillow fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief knits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger links than common joys.
> 
> \--Alphonse de Lamartine--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little preview and insight of Omidah's life...kinda. The chapter is short but will be more detailed in further chapters.

The atmosphere was humid....wait scratch that, it was scorching hot. The type of hot that made you want to emerge yourself in water and never resurface because the moment you do, it would feel like you had never known the beautiful taste of Aqua.

Wind blew carrying the sand with it, making it look like an endless ocean of gold and red and bronze. What made matters worse was that despite the harsh weather, the scenery was breathtaking; if it was under different circumstances one would want to explore it's wonders.

Unfortunately when you're battling the God that rules these sands, there is absolutely no time to admire landscape, especially when you're already covered in cuts, bruises and the hot air and sand were licking at your wounds that stung like a bitch.

_'ybdw 'anak mashtat alyawm 'amiratan.._..'  
(You seem distracted today princess....)

The voice said in a taunting manner, followed by a sudden hissing

Turning sharply, the grip on the sword tightened in hand, she pointed in the direction of the voice but found no one. If there was one thing that she hated is when her opponent not only taunted her but called her princess. When will he realize that she never chose this life for herself?

"I'm not distracted, just trying to find where you are..."

A cackle was the only response she got and the desert winds picked up. Seconds merged into minutes and time ticked by; the silence was nerve wrecking, suspense so thick that you can choke on it.

  
A hand materialized from the blowing sands and grabbed onto her hair, gipping tightly. She cried out in surprise and pain, fighting not to let her knees buckle. She refused to submit to defeat.

Trying to swing the sword backwards, she found her hands restraint and sand chains formed on her wrists, pulling her down suddenly to the ground.

She felt breathing by her right ear. It was hot and dangerous as the sand itself

_'tarakt nafsak maftuhatan ealaa misraeyha. 'ant tabtaeid fi waqt sabiq sawf yakun ladayk zawal.'_  
(you left yourself wide open. You're earlier distraction will be your demise.)

At this point she was panting from exhaustion. The blood loss was now getting to her head, making her dizzy. How foolish she was to think that he would be so easy to defeat.

Just then her opponent drove his weapon into her stomach. Her screams echoed across the desert sands. The restraints on her wrists disappeared, as well as, the hold on her hair; she feel to the ground in agony, her body convulsing from the pain.

' _amirat jmyl. aleawdat eindama kunt jaddaan fi qital li.'_  
(Pitiful Princess. Return when you are serious to fight me.)

Floating in and out of consciousness, his retreating form was the last ting she saw before the darkness took her.

 

 

 

 

Omidah doubled over as the pain shot through her body. The cuts and bruises started to rapidly appear on her skin and she threw up blood. Panting heavily, she could feel the opening in her stomach where he had impaled his sword start to form; her training shirt now stained with red and sticking to her.

The fucker this time was aiming to kill her for real. It was a good thing she decided to initiate mind space training instead of using the portal to go to the domain mind, body and soul. If she had done so, she would definitely be dead right now and the cycle would be lost.

The only downside to mind space training is that pain inflicted there is manifested once back in the physical body. Didn't that idiot realize that if he kills her, he would die as well as everyone else? Did he not care?

"J.A.R.V.I.S is Tony or Bruce in the lab? I need to get patched up"

the A.I was silent for a bit "sorry miss, but while you were training both of them stepped out on urgent business."

Trying to stand on shaky legs, she concentrated on making her way to the elevator

"where is everyone else? I need help and I don't know how long I'll be able to stay conscious"

"Master Barton and miss Romanoff are watching television in the entertainment area, while master Loki is in his room reading. Who should I notify of your condition?"

Reaching the elevator, the A.I opened it for her "don't inform anyone, just take me to the floor where Birdy and Nat are on. Thanks J."

When the elevator started moving, Omidah sank to the floor completely spent; her vison getting spotty and her breath coming out chopped. 'Tony is so gonna kill me with all the blood I'm leaving everywhere I go'

 

 

 

 

Clint and Natasha were on the couch watching the discovery channel....well Clint was watching the discovery channel while Natasha was reading a magazine. She had no interest in how mother Hawks cared for their young. Plus, this is practically the seventh time her companion was watching the dam thing. Nope she refused to be roped into his obsession.

The sound of the elevator opening caught her attention and she turned her head in time to see Loki enter the room, book in hand and a very distasteful expression on his face. When he realized that the room was occupied, he moved to the furthest seat facing the window and presumed his reading.

Natasha rose a brow at his antics and failure to even offer a greeting. How Omidah manages to have patience with the newest residence of the Tower was a mystery to her. As a matter of fact, where was Omidah anyways?

"Where is she?" the redhead asked skeptically. Clint quickly glanced at the two before turning back to the show

Loki rolled his eyes and flicked a page

"I was hoping you would tell me. I though I'd find her here but she's not. Last I saw of her, she told me she had to train but that was 5 hours ago."

Nat picked up on the worry in his voice, even though he tried to hide it. However, it was strange that the girl would spend 5 hours to train without letting anyone know. Something was wrong; she could sense it.

Removing Clint's feet from her lap, she got up "Come on Loki, we're going to go look for her,"

He scoffed in response "and why should I bother to do that? Last time I checked, she is a big girl. I'm sure she'll appear from whatever hole she disappeared to."

Nat wanted to strangle the pompous asshole but knew the young girl would lecture her about playing nice with others

"Listen idiot, she is the only reason you're living comfortably here and not in a cell at S.H.I.E.L.D and one of the few people who actually cares about your well being whether you believe it or not, so get your ass up and help me look for her..."

  
Before he could rebuttal, the sound of the elevator alerted them. When it opened and no one came out, Nat hurried to investigate and what she saw caused her to gasp

"Omidah!!"

Said girl was unconscious, lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Natasha made quick to rush to her side, tearing open her clothes to inspect any damage. When she saw her stomach, she started to apply pressure to the area

"Don't you dare do this to me Omidah. Wake up!"

At this point Clint was by her side with a medical kit and checking for a pulse. Loki stood frozen, unable to believe what he was seeing right now.

"J.A.R.V.I.S call Bruce or Tony right now, tell them that they are needed back at the tower. Tell them to hurry."

  
"N....at.....Nat?" Omidah couldn't see but she could hear the voices around her

Natasha heard her even though it was faint "hey honey, I'm here. Just try to stay awake okay? Clint give her a shot of adrenaline. Whoever did this to you we'll find them...."

"Nat...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
it was.....Seth."


End file.
